The present disclosure relates generally to electrical connectors.
Electrical connectors that are commonly used in telecommunication systems provide an interface between successive runs of cables and/or between cables and electronic devices of the system. Some of such electrical connectors, for example modular jacks, are configured to be joined with a mating plug having an array of mating contacts. A printed circuit may be provided to establish an electrical connection between the mating contacts and the cable or electronic device.
The performance of some electrical connectors, such as modular jacks and plugs, may be negatively affected by crosstalk generated along the signal path between adjacent differential pairs of the mating contacts of the electrical connector. To improve the performance of the connectors, techniques are used to provide compensation for the crosstalk. For example, some known techniques arrange the contacts and/or conductive traces of the printed circuit with respect to each other provide the compensation.
Improvements in crosstalk compensation are desired.